jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg
Der Mandalorianische Bürgerkrieg war ein interner Konflikt, der die Mandalorianer ab dem Jahr 60 VSY in zwei verfeindete Lager spaltete: Die Wahren Mandalorianer und die Death Watch. Er endete mit der vollständigen Zerschlagung der mandalorianischen Supercommandos. Nach einem fast 5000 Jahre andauernden "Kreuzzug" durch die Galaxis und zahllosen Kriegen, an denen die Mandalorianer beteiligt waren, waren sie es selbst, die mit dem Bürgerkrieg ihren eigenen Untergang herbeiführten. Sie erlitten so schwere Verluste und ihre Kultur wurde durch die Spaltung so nachhaltig getroffen, dass sie sich bis heute nicht vollständig von den Folgen erholt haben. Vorgeschichte Nach den vernichtenden Niederlagen der Mandalorianer in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, der Zerschlagung der Bewegung der Neo-Crusader und der Teilnahme am tausendjährigen Neuen Sith-Krieg unter dem letzten großen Mand'alor Ung Kusp hatten sich die Mandalorianer mehr und mehr zurückgezogen. Anstatt alle Clans unter der Führung eines Mand'alor zu vereinen und große Schlachten zu schlagen, gingen die Clans ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten nach. Mandalorianer, die nicht auf den Heimatwelten lebten und "regulären" Berufen nachgingen, zogen vor allem als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger umher und schafften sich als solche aufgrund ihrer Kampferfahrungen schnell einen einschlägigen Ruf. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, für wen man in den Krieg zog, oder aus welchen Gründen, solange die Bezahlung stimmte. Man sah nichts unehrenhaftes darin, seine Kriegsdienste der Seite zu verkaufen, die am meisten zahlte, und kriegsführende Parteien heuerten gerne mandalorianische Söldner an, weil diese sich nicht durch moralische Überlegungen behindern ließen. thumb|left|Jaster Mereel, Reformer der Mandalorianer Diese "neuen" Mandalorianer, die für den Credit kämpften anstatt für ihre eigenen Interessen, Ehre oder Ruhm (wie die ehemaligen Crusader) oder für die Vergrößerung ihres Reiches, wurden "Mandalorianische Mercs" (Abk. für "Mercenary" - "Söldner") genannt. Dadurch, dass ihnen eine feste Struktur oder übergeordnete Organisation fehlte, gerieten bei vielen Mercs im Laufe der Jahrhunderte die früheren mandalorianischen Werte oder Ideen mehr und mehr in Vergessenheit. Während das Arbeiten als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger durchaus im Einklang mit der ursprünglichen Philosophie des Volkes stand und ein angesehener Gelderwerb war, verdingten sich andere Mercs bei Verbrecherorganisationen, wurden zu Handlangern krimineller Größen, oder verlegten sich auf Piraterie, das Plündern und Schikanieren von wehrlosen Zivilisten auf abgelegenen Welten, schlossen sich zu Gangs und Banditengruppen zusammen, die Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten und schadeten so nachhaltig dem Ansehen der Mandalorianer in der Galaxis, mit dem es ohnehin nicht zum Besten bestellt war. Diese Zustände führten schließlich zu großer Unzufriedenheit in weiten Kreisen der mandalorianischen Bevölkerung auf den mandalorianischen Kernwelten. Da bei weitem nicht alle Mandalorianer marodierend durch die Galaxis zogen, sondern viele regulären Berufen als Farmer, Waffenschmiede, Schiffsbauer oder Ärzte nachgingen, wurde der Ruf nach einer neuen "Ethik" laut. Niemand wollte der Arbeit als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger einen Riegel vorschieben, die als legitim betrachtet wurde, aber mehr und mehr Mandalorianer wollten die kriminellen Umtriebe ihrer Landsleute stoppen. [[Bild:Vizsla.jpg|thumb|right|Vizsla, Anführer der Death Watch und Gegner der Reformen]] Schließlich war es Jaster Mereel, der Journeyman Protector (Ordnungshüter) von Concord Dawn, der einen sogenannten "Supercommando-Kodex" erließ - eine neue Richtlinie, die die Mandalorianer zurück zu einem ehrenhafteren Verhaltenskodex führen wollte. Mandalorianische Ethik und Ehre sollte nicht mehr um jeden Preis "verkauft" werden und Mereel ermahnte alle Mercs dazu, sich auf ihre alten Werte und Wege zu besinnen. Mereels Reformen stießen auf großen Anklang bei den Mandalorianern und im Jahr 60 VSY wurde er deswegen zum neuen Mand'alor aller Clans, die er nach vielen Jahren der Trennung wieder vereinte und fortan nach den Richtlinien des neuen "Supercommando-Kodex" führte. Nicht alle Mercs waren jedoch einverstanden mit seinen Reformen. Viele hatten äußert lukrative Beziehungen zu großen kriminellen Vereinigungen wie der Schwarzen Sonne, gefielen sich in ihrer Rolle als gefürchtete Banditen oder Unterdrücker und waren nicht bereit, den damit verbundenen Reichtum und die Macht aufzugeben. Die alten Werte waren ihnen mittlerweile vollkommen egal und sie hielten Mereels Reformen und Philosophien der Ehre für unzeitgemäß und einschränkend für ihre persönliche Freiheit. Schließlich war es ein Söldner namens Vizsla, der sich zum Anführer der Gegner Mereels aufschwang. Er vereinte alle Mercs, die den Supercommando-Kodex ablehnten und erklärte, dass er und seine Gruppe die "unehrenhafte" Lebensweise fortsetzen und sich darin nicht einschränken lassen würden. Seine Organisation nannte er Death Watch, die schon bald Angst und Schrecken verbreitete, weil sich in ihr alle Elemente zusammengetan hatten, für die Terror, Macht und Profit die höchsten Ideale waren. Zur Bekämpfung der Death Watch und ihrer Umtriebe rief Jaster Mereel die "mandalorianischen Supercommandos" zusammen, Kämpfer, die bereit waren, für die neuen Ideale einzutreten und die Death Watch zu stoppen. Die Supercommandos gaben sich selbst den Namen Wahre Mandalorianer. Kriegsausbruch Die Death Watch begann aus Protest gegen den Supercommando-Kodex und zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn nicht akzeptierten, in großem Stil Grausamkeiten zu verüben und Terror zu verbreiten. Sie begannen, Jagd auf Supercommandos zu machen und verschiedene Welten heimzusuchen, um dort die Ausbreitung des Kodex mit Gewalt zu verhindern. Dabei wurde die Death Watch unter anderem von der Schwarzen Sonne unterstützt, so dass sie bald eine schlagkräftige Armee darstellten, die stark genug war, den Wahren Mandalorianern entgegenzutreten. Beide Seiten rüsteten stark auf, rekrutierten Kämpfer und verfügten bald über Raumschiffe, Panzer und ein beträchtliches Waffenarsenal. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entbrannte ein auf brutalste Weise geführter Bürgerkrieg, der auf zahlreichen Welten ausgetragen wurde. Die Schlacht von Concord Dawn [[Bild:Jester_rettet_Jango.jpg|thumb|left|Jaster Mereel auf der Flucht vor der Death Watch]] Eine der größten Schlachten des frühen Krieges war die Schlacht von Concord Dawn im Jahr 58 VSY. Vizsla griff diesen trockenen, überwiegend von Farmern bewohnten Planeten mit einer massiven Streitmacht an, um die Einwohner für ihre Loyalität zu den Wahren Mandalorianern zu bestrafen - und weil sie die Heimat von Jaster Mereel war, Vizslas Erzfeind. Die Schlacht tobte einige Tage in den Städten des Planeten und wurde mit großer Härte geführt. Die mit schweren Panzerfahrzeugen ausgerüstete Death Watch unter der persönlichen Führung von Vizsla schaffte es jedoch schließlich, die Wahren Mandalorianer, die von Jaster Mereel und einem erfahrenen Söldner namens Montross angeführt wurden, zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Mereel und einer Handvoll seiner Leute gelang in letzter Sekunde die Flucht aus der Stadt in eine ländliche Region, wo er hoffte, Schutz beim aktuellen Journeyman Protector Fett zu finden - dem Vater von Jango Fett. [[Bild:Concord_Dawn_Endkampf.jpg|thumb|Die Death Watch gerät in den Hinterhalt der Wahren Mandalorianer auf Concord Dawn]] Fett versteckte die Wahren Mandalorianer in einem hohen Getreidefeld und versorgte sie mit Nahrung und Ausrüstung, obwohl Vizsla gedroht hatte, alle Felder in Brand zu stecken und jeden zu töten, der Mereel Unterschlupf gewährte. Schließlich spürte die Death Watch Mereel in seinem Versteck auf und Vizsla ließ die Farm der Fetts niederbrennen und tötete den Protector sowie dessen gesamte Familie. Lediglich der sechsjährige Jango konnte entkommen und wurde von Mereel auf der Flucht mitgenommen. Nachdem die Wahren Mandalorianer sich neu gesammelt und organisiert hatten, planten sie einen Gegenangriff auf die Stadt, die unter Vizslas Kontrolle stand und deren Einwohner bereits von seinen Truppen terrorisiert wurden. Während die Männer der Death Watch mit Panzerfahrzeugen die Straßen sicherten, schlichen sich die Wahren Mandalorianer in die Stadt, stationierten ihre Männer an strategisch günstigen Positionen in den Fenstern der Häuser und hinter Hausecken und ließen die Death Watch auf diese Weise in eine Falle gehen. Während sie von allen Seiten das Feuer auf die eingekesselten Feinde eröffneten, kroch Jango Fett mit einem Sprengsatz unter das Fahrzeug des Befehlshabers und sprengte es in die Luft. Es gelang ihnen, einen hochrangigen Anführer der Death Watch auszuschalten, jedoch entkam Viszla ihnen und floh nach Moonus Mandel. Schlacht von Korda VI thumb|left|Die Supercommandos geraten in einen Hinterhalt auf Korda IV Mit der Schlacht von Korda VI im Jahr 52 VSY wendete sich das Blatt für die Wahren Mandalorianer. Neben ihren Kämpfen mit der Death Watch arbeiten sie auch als reguläre Söldnertruppe und nahmen Aufträge an, um dadurch den Kampf gegen die Gegner zu finanzieren. Nach Korda VI waren sie gekommen, um den lokalen Streitkräften der Heimatverteidigung dabei zu helfen, eine Trainingseinheit zu befreien, die in die Hände von Eingeborenen geraten war. Dieser Auftrag schien einfach zu sein und leichtverdientes Geld zu bieten. Allerdings erwies er sich als Falle der Death Watch. Bereits bei der Landung auf dem Planeten gerieten die Landungsschiffe der Wahren Mandalorianer unter schweres Feuer, die beim Ausstieg unter Feuer hohe Verluste erlitten. Jaster Mereel, der persönlich die schwere Hauptinfanterie anführte, konnte seine Leute durch die Flucht in einen Schützengraben retten und befahl, den Einsatz abzubrechen. Sein zweiter Befehlshaber Montross verweigerte den Befehl jedoch und machte sich eigenmächtig daran, die feindlichen Stellungen zu stürmen, was zu einem Bruch zwischen beiden Anführern führte. thumb|right|Jango Fett übernimmt das Kommando nach Mereels Tod Die unter dem Kommando von Jango Fett stehende Aufklärungseinheit entdeckte, dass die Death Watch in diesen Hinterhalt verwickelt war und zog sich ebenfalls zu Mereels Position zurück. Dort wurden sie Zeuge davon, wie Jaster Mereel durch das schwere Panzerfahrzeug Vizslas angeschossen wurde. Montross weigerte sich, den verletzten Führer mit Hilfe seines Jet Packs aus der Gefahrenzone zu fliegen und so wurde Jaster Mereel von Viszla mit zahllosen Schüssen aus der Bordkanone des Panzers getötet. Zwar gelang es den Supercommandos, Vizsla und seine Leute in die Flucht zu schlagen, aber nach dem Tod des Mand'alors tat sich ein Bruch zwischen ihnen auf. Montross wollte sich zum neuen Mand'alor ernennen, jedoch stimmte die Mehrheit der Soldaten für den erst vierzehnjährigen Jango Fett, der seit seiner Flucht von Concord Dawn von Jaster als Sohn aufgezogen worden war und deshalb sein Erbe antreten sollte. Montross verließ aus Protest die Wahren Mandalorianer und kehrte dem Krieg den Rücken. Schlacht von Galidraan thumb|left|Die Jedi stürmen das Lager der Wahren Mandalorianer Die Entscheidungsschlacht des Krieges war die Schlacht von Galidraan, die dem Bürgerkrieg ein für alle Mal ein Ende bereiten sollte. Mittlerweile tobte der Krieg seit zwei Jahrzehnten und beide Seiten hatte schwere Verluste erlitten. Im Jahr 40 VSY (siehe unten: Anmerkung zur Zeitlinie) erhielten die Wahren Mandalorianer unter der Führung von Jango Fett erneut ein Angebot für einen lukrativen und einfachen Auftrag. Der Gouverneur des Planeten Galidraan bat sie darum, eine lokale Widerstandsbewegung zu zerschlagen. Im Gegenzog bot er Fett an, ihm das Versteck Vizslas und der Death Watch zu verraten. Die Rebellen konnten fast ohne Gegenwehr besiegt werden und als Fett zurück in den Regierungspalast kehrte, wurde er von Vizsla und einigen seiner Männer überrascht. In letzter Sekunde konnte er flüchten, schaffte es jedoch nicht rechtzeitig, die Supercommandos zu warnen, die ihr Lager in einem schneebedeckten Tal aufgeschlagen hatten. Die Death Watch hatte aber gar keine Pläne, sich persönlich um die Feinde zu kümmern. Stattdessen riefen sie - über den Gouverneur - die Jedi zu Hilfe und legten ihnen fingierte Beweise dafür vor, dass Fetts Supercommandos zahlreiche Politiker des Planeten sowie Frauen und Kinder getötet hatten. Die Jedi, angeführt von Dooku, landeten mit mehreren Transportern und marschierten zum Lager der Wahren Mandalorianer. Diese wußten nicht, warum sie plötzlich von den Jedi angegriffen wurden, mit denen sie zeitlebens nichts zu tun gehabt hatten, und Jango Fett, der in letzter Sekunde hinzukam, befahl ihnen, gegen die Jedi zu kämpfen. thumb|right|Kapitulation Es entbrannte ein heftiges Gefecht, in dem über die Hälfe der Jedi ihr Leben verloren. Sie schafften es jedoch im Gegenzug, jeden einzelnen der Wahren Mandalorianer zu töten - bis auf Jango Fett, der nach dem Tod seiner sämtlichen Kampfgefährten kapitulierte. Dieses Ereignis markiert das Ende der Wahren Mandalorianer und damit das Ende des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs. Nach dem Krieg Mit dem Tod Vizslas, der einige Jahre später auf Corellia Raubkatzen zum Opfer fiel, nachdem er versucht hatte, Jango Fett zu töten, löste sich auch die Death Watch auf. Auch von dieser Fraktion waren nur wenige Kämpfer übrig geblieben und diese zogen sich in die Galaxis zurück, um wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten nachzugehen. Die Mandalorianer hatten durch ihren Bürgerkrieg schwere Verluste erlitten, sowohl an Soldaten als auch an Material. Die wenigen verbliebenen Kämpfer beider Seiten suchten sich andere Beschäftigungen oder arbeiteten alleine als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger. Jango Fett, der aktuelle Mand'alor, begann ebenfalls mit einer Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger und verschwand schließlich nach Kamino, wo er den Auftrag bekommen hatte, Genspender für eine Klonarmee zu werden. Für Jahrzehnte erholten die Mandalorianer sich nicht mehr von diesem Krieg, die vorher vereinten Clans zogen sich in ihre Gebiete zurück und niemand übernahm die Nachfolge von Jango Fett als Führer des Volkes. Die Mandalorianer spielten keine Rolle mehr in der Geschichte der Galaxis, die schließlich von den Klonkriegen heimgesucht wurde. Zwar versuchte Spar in den Klonkriegen, die Supercommandos kurzfristig erneut zu beleben, um auf Seiten der KUS in den Krieg zu ziehen, dieses endete jedoch in einer Katastrophe und nur drei Männer dieser "neuen" Supercommandos überlebten. Seit dieser Zeit spielen die Mandalorianer als Volk oder Streitmacht keine entscheidende Rolle mehr, auch wenn sie unter der Führung von Fenn Shysa im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg und Boba Fett im Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg kurzfristig wieder auf der Bildfläche auftauchten. Anmerkung zur Zeitlinie Die Angaben über das Enddatum des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs sind in den offiziellen Quellen widersprüchlich. Während über den Beginn des Krieges im Jahr 60 VSY Einigkeit besteht, weichen die Angaben über die Dauer des Krieges ab. Während in den Open Seasons die Schlacht von Galidrann - die Endschlacht des Bürgerkrieges - auf das Jahr 34 VSY datiert wird, verlegt die New Essential Chronology diese Schlacht und damit das Kriegsende in das Jahr 40 VSY. The Ultimate Visual Guide hingegen datiert die Schlacht von Galidraan auf das Jahr 44 VSY. Alle Quellen gelten als kanonisch und offiziell; eine Stellungnahme von Lucasfilm liegt nicht vor (vgl. Anmerkungen zur Zeitlinie im Artikel Jango Fett). Quellen *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' Kategorie:Kriege en:Mandalorian Civil War